Up to now, a so called electric or electronic lock controlled by an electric signal involved a locking/unlocking action initiated by an electric motor or a solenoid. But, these actuators require power from a few watts to over ten watts and an actuating time of over 100 milliseconds therefore electric energy of over one Joule is necessary to institute the locking/unlocking action.
Up to now, the construction of the electronic lock has been such that the locking bolt has been directly attached to the locking actuator and also a large lock body has been required to install a large actuator. Also, power consumption is very high. Therefore, there is a limit for fitting to the door and maintenance is troublesome.